ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grey (episode)
Story Ryder, Kevin and Argit drive through the desert, dust clouds forming up behind them. Ryder: Where we going? Kevin: I’ve got a friend that’s been working in this area on some classified stuff. Ryder: Classified? Argit: Black market. Kevin: Either way, he can get us some extra muscle. They pull into an old town, resembling a town from the wild west in cowboy movies. They pull up in front of a saloon, where a demonic horse is tied to a post. It has black fur, with white fur streaks resembling bone shapes. Its eyes are glowing red, it has small spikes on the back of its neck instead of a mane, and its teeth are razor sharp. Ryder: Whoa, that’s a, weird horse. (The horse whinnies, as it snaps at Ryder, him freaking out and backing up.) Kevin: That’s not a human horse, that’s for sure. The three go into the saloon, filled with aliens. Kevin plops down at a table, as Argit and Ryder join him. Ryder: So, where’s this black market guy at? Argit: Wow, you are green. First off, don’t actually refer to him as the “black market” guy. That makes us look suspicious, where we are completely innocent. Kevin: (Jokingly) Yeah, we are model citizens. Argit: Second, patience is a virtue. You can’t rush these things. The door busts open, Fistrick and his followers walk in. He is extremely muscular, with orange spikes in the shape of a mohawk, and his face painted like a skull. One of his followers is Corvo, has a long orange strip of hair over his face. The room is silent, as Fistrick looks around, his face serious. He spots Kevin, and his face lightens up. Fistrick: Kevin-Bro! (Fistrick goes over to him, as Kevin stands, the two clasping hands.) It’s been too long! Kevin: Fistrick! Looking good as always! Fistrick: Guys, get yourself a drink. Kevin-Bro and I are going to have a conversation. Corvo-Bro, join us. (The others walk off, as Fistrick and Corvo pull up chairs, sitting at the table. The sound of the customers returns.) Kevin: What are you doing in this part of the country? Fistrick: Hear this, Kevin-Bro. I just got my hands on these rad alien power suits, which I play to make a pretty tayden on. Ryder: Tayden? Argit: Money. Fistrick: Who’s the kid? Kevin: Ryder. He used to be part of the Road Crew. Fistrick: Ah! You know Baron-Bro! I heard that he took on a juvie. Corvo-Bro here is my juvie. I’ve been showing him the ropes. Ryder: You know Baron? Fistrick: Yeah. We worked together for a bit, until I learned of the price that can be made with alien tech. He’s a biker all the way, preferred the open roads and freedom over cash. We sorta fell out after that. How is the gluten? Ryder: In jail. I need help breaking him out. Kevin: Perhaps you could lend us one of those suits you got. Fistrick: Ooh. I don’t know, Kevin-Bro. Corvo: We could use some extra muscle. Fistrick: Good thinking, Corvo-Bro. You want some suits, you’ll have to help out with a little job. Kevin: Oh, boy. What is it? A loud slam occurs, everyone going silent. They all turn to a table in the corner. The resident sitting there stands up, walking towards their table. The alien has grey skin, the skin slightly shriveled. He has big red eyes, and small lines for a nose. He is wearing a cowboy hat, wearing a cowboy like outfit, wearing a leather jacket. Grey Alien: You boys mind keeping your volume down? Some of us don’t care about your criminal activities. (Fistrick stands, up in the alien’s face. The alien doesn’t flinch.) Fistrick: Listen, bro! I don’t care who you are! But no one messes with Fistrick! So back off! The alien backs away, pulling out a revolver pistol. Fistrick’s gang pulls out energy blasters, pointing at the alien. Ryder stands, everyone looking at him. He slaps down the Omnitrix, the customers gasping. Diamondhead: Why don’t you back down before someone gets hurt? (The alien doesn’t lower his pistol, now pointing it at Diamondhead.) Fistrick: Bro! What is he?! Argit: Our personal warrior. Able to turn into any alien. Grey Alien: So, is this how you’re going to use that thing? Defending thugs and lowlifes? Diamondhead: I always defend my crew. And these guys are my crew. So back off. Last warning. (The alien stares Diamondhead in the eye, then holsters his revolver.) Grey Alien: You’re an insult. With everything you can do with that, you choose a life of crime. The alien leaves the saloon, the horse whinnying into the air. A gust of wind is heard, as he is gone. Diamondhead reverts. Fistrick: Ryder-Bro! Ryder: Now, about that job. End Scene Fistrick is riding on his cruiser motorcycle, the others of his gang riding behind him. Ryder, Kevin and Argit ride near the front with him, as they pass a sign saying “Sparksville.” Ryder: Sparksville? Fistrick: Yep! In this town, there are a bunch of aliens known as Nosedeenians causing mayhem. We’re being allowed to gather them up. They pull up to the city, as they see dozens of Nosedeenians, Buzzshock’s species, flying around, electrocuting things, and playing practical jokes on each other. They all have yellow patterns instead of green. One man, an elder guy who doesn’t look very enthusiastic, is sitting there. Earl: (Deadpan) Well it’s about time you got back. Your trucks got here hours ago. Fistrick: Sorry about that, Earl-Bro. Had to make a pitstop. Alright boys! Bring them out! Those in the trucks come out, as Fistrick’s gang each gets a vacuum like device. Argit: You’re going to capture them with a vacuum? Fistrick: Yeah! I had to special order these! They suck in electrical energy, which will allow us to catch these things. Kevin: So you want some help gathering. Fistrick: That’s it, Kevin-Bro! (He tosses Kevin a vacuum.) Now, get them, boys! The gang members start using the vacuums, catching a few Nosedeenians. They freak out, and pull away, out of the range of the vacuums. They give chase, but the Nosedeenians avoid them. Argit: This won’t get us anywhere. Kevin: These things feed on electricity. (Turns to Ryder) You have anyone that can use electricity? Ryder: Not only that. (Ryder activates and dials the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Buzzshock: I can turn into a Nosedeenian, or whatever its called. Now, come to me, my brothers! Buzzshock’s body sparks with electricity, lighting up the spot. The Nosedeenians look quizzingly for the source, and fly forward, circling Buzzshock. One of the Nosedeenians is a larger, wider Nosedeenian, which was drooling. Kevin: Now! Fistrick’s gang uses the vacuums, sucking up all the Nosedeenians. They all scream in terror as their sucked in, the field becoming desolate. Argit sucks in the big one, it getting caught in the mouth of the vacuum. Argit: Hey! Get in there already! (He hits the Nosedeenian a few times, forcing it in.) Buzzshock: Don’t suck me in! Ahhh! (Buzzshock is caught in the suction, and flies towards Corvo’s vacuum. He reverts just in time, his rear end being caught in the vacuum.) Ryder: Can you turn it off?! Corvo: Sorry. End Scene Kevin: No way. Fistrick is standing in front of a large reddish robot power suit, with a silver ribcage, and wheels instead of toes. On its back are six capsules, with Nosedeenians in each of them. Fistrick: Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit. I’m trying to get a few more of them. Those, and the lower level power suits. The members of Fistrick’s gang have robot arms on their bodies, each with three capsules with Nosedeenians in them. Ryder: So that’s why you wanted the Nosedeenians. To power them up. Fistrick: A fully functioning suit is worth more than a non functioning one. Now, to give it a test run. Fistrick enters the suit, as it activates. It raises its arm, as it fires a laser, hitting and destroying a building. Earl: (Deadpan) Hey! We had a deal! (Earl receives an electric shock from one of Fistrick’s hoodlums, and falls down, unconscious.) Hoodlum: Oh, sorry grandpa! (The crew laughs, as Fistrick flexes his muscles.) Fistrick: Good so far! Now, let’s try the missile launcher. Fistrick unleashes a barrage of missiles into the air, them falling back town towards the tourist town. A gunshot is heard, as one of the missiles explodes in midair, the force causing the other missiles to do the same. Everyone looks astonished, as they turn, seeing the grey alien from earlier standing there, a tumbleweed blowing across his path. Fistrick: You! You’re the bro from the saloon! Grey Alien: And you’re the one who got on my nerves. You still are. Destroying this place. Fistrick: It’s a tourist trap! And there ain’t no tourists! No harm to be done. But I guess I need to silence The grey alien draws a pistol, firing it. The armor is hit, as it goes flying back, crashing through several buildings. Argit: Yikes! Kevin: That’s a Citrakayah revolver. It’s designed to fire a bullet so fast, it could match the fastest creatures in the galaxy. That bullet probably traveled at 600 miles per hour, faster than we can see at least. (Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Eatle: Alright pal. I don’t know who you are, but (Eatle goes flying from the kinetic force of the bullet, crashing through several walls. Eatle is lying on his back, moaning as he reverts.) Grey Alien: You will refer to me as, The Grey. Grey fires another shot, breaking a glass capsule on one of the hoodlums’ suit. The hoodlum goes flying back, the suit ripped off his body. The Nosedeenian escapes, and electrocutes the suit, causing it to eject the capsules, freeing the other Nosedeenians. Those Nosedeenians, angry, shock the hoodlum. Hoodlum: Aaaahhhhhh! Kevin: Whoa! Argit: Kevin! Let’s just get out of here! I am not dying for this! Kevin: For once, I think we agree. Grey fires off more shots, destroying armor and freeing Nosedeenians left and right. The air is soon filled with Nosedeenians, and the ground with fried hoodlums. Fistrick walks back up in his power suit. Fistrick: Okay, now I’m mad! Fistrick fires a laser at Grey, who rolls and dodges. He raises his pistol and fires, though nothing happens. Fistrick: Ha! You’re out of ammo, while I am not. Fistrick prepares to fire a laser, when the Nosedeenians get in his face, electrocuting the suit. It doesn’t take damage, but Fistrick is more focused on swatting them off. Fistrick: Hey! Get off! Grey runs underneath the suit, and climbs up the back. He punches the back, activating the release mechanism, releasing the Nosedeenians. The big one gets out, the others swarming around Grey. The armor falls to the ground, Fistrick ejected from it. Grey: You are free. You may follow me if you wish. (The Nosedeenians cheer, as Grey starts to walk away. The Nosedeenians follow.) Ryder: Hey! (Grey turns.) You think I’m done with you?! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upgrade: Well, I never did learn what this guy could do. Time to find out. Upgrade walks up to the armor, his body turning liquid as he envelops it. He stands up, in complete control of the suit. Upgrade: Technology control. This is! (He’s shot and knocked over before finishing, Grey having reloaded his pistol during the merging sequence.) Grey: You are a disgrace, kid. Imagine all you could do with that watch of yours. And instead, you choose to fight for yourself. Upgrade: Not true. I also fight for my crew. (Upgrade fires a laser at Grey, who dodges with ease.) Grey: Your crew. Hoodlums who attack innocents? Level cities because they can? Imagine what that suit could be used for. It’s most likely going to be used to kill someone, as it was designed to do. Upgrade: You think I care about that? (Upgrade releases missiles, as the Nosedeenians form, releasing electricity that destroys them.) Grey: I think you need someone to open your eyes, and help you grow out of your brattish stage. (Grey fires again, a huge hole forming in the suit. Upgrade’s body reforms around it.) Upgrade: Is that the best you’ve got? The Nosedeenians form up, electrocuting Upgrade, him screaming in pain. His body liquifies, as it spasms all over the place, eventually melting off the armor. The armor collapses again, the hole in its chest, as Upgrade reverts. Grey: Looks like I’m the one who gets to open them. (Grey whistles, as his horse dashes in at a blinding speed, stopping in front of him. He mounts the horse, sitting tall in the saddle.) Good girl, Epona. Nosedeenians, let’s ride. Epona rears up, whinnying to the sky. She dashes off at almost light speed, the Nosedeenians following close behind. Ryder: Ugh. That was not fun. Kevin: Get up already! Kevin drives over on his hover cycle, Argit riding Ryder’s bike over to him. Ryder: You touched my bike?! Argit: Hey, we have bigger things to worry about! The cops are on the way, and who knows what they’ll think of that suit? Corvo: Fistrick, get up! (Fistrick groans, as Corvo helps him up.) We have to go. Fistrick: Hate to leave my bros, but we have no choice. Let’s move out. Ryder: Sheesh! What was that guy’s problem? Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo Neutral *Nosedeenians **Spark Plug Villains *Grey *Epona Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Buzzshock *Eatle (cameo) *Upgrade Trivia *Technically, Grey is on the side of justice. But with Ryder, the main character, being techincally a villain, Grey is considered a villain. *Fistrick and Corvo join the band of bikers. *The Nosedeenians of Sparksville join Grey. *The bigger Nosedeenian is named Spark Plug. He will play major roles later. *The alien forms used in this episode will be among the most used aliens of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc